Burning Green
by SuexCoxCullen
Summary: Why is Rosalie Hale being followed? Why is a Nurse willing to make her suffer, feel excruciating pain? What happened in these women's life for them to be the torturer and the tortured? M for mature themes. Strictly forbidden to younger than 18. AH


**Entry for Bella's Insane Contest**

**Genre: Angst/Horror**

**Word count: 3340**

**Rating: M**

**AN: This story contains tourture, use of fire and strong language. If you're easily impressed please stay away. Not suitable for people younger than 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Burning Green**_

_By SuexCoxCullen_

**TWO DAYS AGO**

I feel it.

It's following me, hiding in the shadows. I know it's there, somewhere.

It comes closer. I can feel it. My heart thumps faster and faster.

I turn around the corner. Only few blocks and I'll be at the coffee shop.

I quicken my pace. My ankles burn, so do my knees.

The bell rings when I open the door.

I close it and I can breathe.

I order a big caramel latte and sit down. I take a manuscript from my bag and try to read. I'm not far from the window, from the corner of my eye I see it passing by. Quickly I turn my head to understand what it is, but I'm not fast enough and its gone.

My hands start to tremble.

My body starts to sweat.

My lungs don't take enough oxygen.

My sight blurs.

And then all is dark.

"Hello there!" says a smooth voice. I try to regain consciousness and open my eyes. I'm in a hospital room and the soothing voice is a doctor. "What happened?" I ask. The doctor smiles and tells me I fainted, fell and hit my head. It may have been caused by a deficiency of sugars. They ran a few tests while I was out, and are waiting for the results. I have a concussion and need to stay in at least one night. "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry. Rest now. Tomorrow we'll have the blood results." He pats my hand and goes out of the room closing the door behind him. I sigh and close my eyes. I'm so tired it's only matter of minutes before the slumber takes me.

"_You'll pay"_

"_You'll pay for what you've done"_

"_You're going to suffer"_

"_You'll pay a very high price for what you've done"_

"_You're gonna pay"_

I wake up sweating, I'm wet, the bed sheets are soaked. A nurse comes running. I'm hyperventilating. She takes my hand "Breathe Miss Hale, deep, slow breaths. It was only a bad dream, slowly in and out, Miss Hale" says the nurse. Her name, according to the tag, is Masen. As I calm down, she smiles a very sweet smile. She reminds me of my mother when I was a child and was sick. "Thank you. It's better now. What time is it?" I ask. "Almost 6am. Do you want something to eat? I can ask for you to have an early breakfast," nurse Masen says. I nod and she smiles again, checks my vitals and leaves. I had a restless sleep and I'm not sure the voices were a dream. They seemed so real. Only thinking about those whispers, so full of hate, makes me shiver and gives me goosebumps. Nurse Masen comes back with my breakfast. There's everything I like the most, chocolate pancakes even. I'm starving, so I eat with gusto what's on the tray. Nurse Masen stays with me the whole time. She's very nice. I ask her if anyone came to see me during the night, but no one did. It was only a bad dream and I'm being paranoid

The doctor comes at ten AM and says my sugar levels are fine, like every other thing in my blood. He thinks it's probably stress. He wants to keep me at the hospital for another night because of the concussion, though. I want to go back home, and I tell him so. We agree I'll stay at least until his shift ends at 4PM. After he leaves, I fall asleep again.

***BG***

All is dark.

I know my eyes are open, but everything is dark.

My head is throbbing. I'm bound to a chair, I think, wrists and ankles. Why?

"ahahahhahhahahhahhahaha!" A laugh. Pure evil. Like those laughs in the horror movies.

I move my head in the direction I think it's coming from.

"Ahahahhahahhahahah!" It echoes again.

I start to shake.

I'm scared. So scared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I scream.

"Ahahhahahhahahah!" It keeps going.

I try to follow the sound, but it's so dark I'm disoriented. I don't understand where it's coming from. DONG DONG DONG - it's the sound of metal hitting metal.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I cry.

"Hihihhhhihihi." A creepy giggling is the only answer.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

DONG...

DONG...

DONG...

The sound is coming closer.

I'm panicked.

Tears are falling all over my face.

I can feel the heat. It's close, so close.

"Please, let me go" I beg.

And then everything is dark.

When I'm conscious again, I'm laid. I can see it's bright through my closed eyelids.

I can't feel my body from the neck down.

The last events come to my mind. I know I'm trembling even if I don't feel it.

Tears start to fall once more. Slowly I open my eyes.

It's bright.

It's too bright, I'm almost blinded by the light.

As my sight adjusts, I see two lamps, kind of like those in a surgery room, pointing at me. One at my right and one at my left.

It's hot in this place.

Sweat mixes with tears.

It's too hot.

I look up at the ceiling and what I see surprises me. I'm looking at myself through a mirror. I'm naked, completely bare. Even my pussy is uncovered. My arms and legs are spread. Ankles and wrists tied with restrictive leather straps. I try to struggle, my brain commanding my body to move, but the person, the me, in the mirror stays still. Only her face moves. I try to scream but instead of a scared cry, a rattle comes out. I look once again at the mirror, and only now I notice a gag occluding my mouth.

A shadow comes to my right side, but stands behind one of the lamps, and I can't see, the light obscures it. I start to cry again, **my head bumps with the sobs**. I blink rapidly to focus on the shadow.

"Ahahahahhahahha," the creepy laugh again. "Aren't you a vision?" The shadow asks.

The voice is cold. Evil. It's a woman's.

WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, I'm mutely screaming.

"Now, now, Miss Hale, why try to scream when you obviously can't? When no one can hear you? These are not the screams I'm looking for, dear Miss Hale. These screams only give me a headache. But don't worry. You'll soon be able to scream, for my joy, for your pain. Aahahhahhahahh!" She laughs "So much pain, Miss Hale. So. Much. Pain."

And then she's gone.

I cry myself to sleep.

"Little Miss Sunshine is awake, finally!" The woman states. She's somewhere nearby, but I can't see her. A screeching sound comes from my left; the lamp moves closer to my still numb body. Another screeching sound from my right and the other lamp is closer too. I feel my neck dripping with sweat.

Too hot.

Too hot.

"Quite warm, isn't it? Do you like it?" I shake my head. "Poor Little Miss Sunshine" my abductor says from behind the right lamp. Very slowly she comes into view. She's not tall, her body is thin. Her hair is long and mahogany colored. It covers her face** that faces the floor**. When she straightens to watch me, recognition strikes me. Nurse Masen ,Nurse Masen. What is she doing here? She smiles when understands I recognize her. Her smile isn't the motherly one I saw a few hours, or days, ago.

It's a grimace. It's cruel. It's sadistic.

A strangled sob escapes me. She comes closer. A syringe in her hand.

I'm begging with my eyes and with my sobs for her to let me go.

And then it's the darkness again.

The first thing I notice this time it's that I'm not gagged anymore. So I scream, and scream and scream until my throat burns."STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" the sick nurse shouts. She comes near me and I can see the dark circles under her eyes. "Please, please, let me go. Please!" I beg. "NO! And now shut up! Keep your fucking voice for when you'll really need it". A grin appears on her face "And believe me, you'll need it. Give me only few more minutes..."

She finished the sentence from a distance.

I can't understand why? Why? Why me?

"WHY ME, YOU SICK BITCH, WHY?" I yell at the top of my lungs, but I receive no answer. Bitch Masen returns, holding something that looks like a rifle, but it's not.

It's a blowtorch.

As she lights it on, my body starts regaining sensibility.

I'm terrified "No, no, no, no, no!" I plead.

With a twisted smile my former nurse brings the blowtorch to my feet.

Warm.

Hot.

The numbness is fading fast, very fast.

The skin begins to cook.

I can smell it.

It's burning,

I'm burning.

The smell is the smell of my skin.

Someone is screaming.

It's me who's screaming.

"STOP! STOP! OH GOD, PLEASE, WHAT EVER YOU WANT, BUT STOP! IT HU-" I can't finish because I throw up.

"Ahahahhahhaha!" The laugh is the last thing I hear.

Then all goes dark.

"Miss Sunshine, you stink," Nurse Masen tells me. I dare a look at the mirror. I look scared; my face is the portrait of my inner emotions. I don't know what I did to deserve this torture. My eyes are puffy from all the tears I cried, and I'm still crying. The gag isback in my mouth, it makes it hard to breathe. The stench of burned skin, mixed with the vomit, is intoxicating. Nausea is rising from my stomach. I want to breathe through my mouth to not smell this disgusting stench anymore. It's impossible. I look at my feet. The toes are black. I see some pink from the deep cuts caused by the fire. I gag three times but only drool comes out from the little space between the red ball and my mouth.

It's then I realize there's no pain. I don't know why, but the numbness scares me more than the pain would.

The sick bitch approaches me; seeing the look of confusion I wear, she smiles the same smile she gave me at the hospital. Her eyes are soft, only kindness exudes from her. This frightens me more than another blowtorch session.

She goes towards my lower body holding something white. I follow her movements in the mirror. She's cutting the white stuff in pieces and placing them on my legs. The smell is familiar, but I can't place it. Masen takes a lighter from her pocket and lights the white pieces. Images of my father lighting the barbecue grill assault my mind.

_Daddy, Daddy please, help me, Daddy_, I whisper in my mind.

Smoke fills the air, black and thick. My legs' skin is melting under the flames. The anesthetic is losing effect. I'm starting to feel again. I don't want to feel again.

The burning begins to be unbearable. Masen takes a bottle from under the bed. It seems she wants to extinguish the fire. "10, 9, 8, 7..." She counts down, to what I don't know, "…3, 2, 1" She empties the content of the bottle on me. A part of my brain is relieved. The other part is not, it's bleach she soaking me with.

I lose my senses screaming.

I'm vertical. My arms are tied above my head, stretched. The muscles from my armpits to my wrists hurt. Only the tips of my toes touch the floor. They hurt. My legs hurt so fucking badly.

The gag is gone and the disgusting smell of burned skin makes me vomit. The psycho bitch hasn't fed me. My last meal was the breakfast she served me at the hospital. It was my last meal, she knew. It's only bile that's coming out of my mouth. I choke some in. It burns my insides.

"Welcome back, Miss Hale. Did you sleep well, Miss Hale?" She asks. A lighter shines between her fingers. A screeching sound, and the mirror that was above my head is in front of me. She opens the lighter and sets fire to the pile of wood at my feet. She doesn't fuel it, but lets it burn slowly. I can feel the heat but not the pain. My feet and legs are gone, burnt to the core. They are black; they are useless pieces of coal.

I'm sobbing, desperate.

Sweat, tears, bile and drool all mixes on my face, on my chin.

The flames arise, lapping at my tights, my belly and my breasts.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" I plea.

I'm so tired, in so much pain, I can't scream. Only sob and whisper.

"It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop, mommy, make it stop," I beg. In this moment I want my mom, to hold me, to make everything ok again. "Mommy, mommy..."

A scream breaks my pleas. It's full of pain and anguish; it comes from the deep of the soul. It's not mine.

**TEN YEARS EARLIER**

"Good morning, Princess," my husband of 4 years greets me with a kiss.

"Good morning, Princess," my four year old giggling daughter greets me with a kiss.

"Not yet, let me sleep," I groan turning my back to them.

"C'mon Charlotte, let mommy sleep a bit more" Edward says going out of the bed. But I know what's coming next.

"One, Two, Threeeeeeee!" both of them scream jumping on me and tickling my sides.

"Ok, I'm awake, I'm awake!" I am gasping for air. This is what happiness feels like.

***BG***

Like every Saturday morning, we're sitting at the small kitchen table. Saturdays are the only days we can enjoy a breakfast together. "And Then Ms Whifflokf saif we neffef to painf ourf fafoufite animal of fhe farm..." Charlotte is filling us with what she did yesterday at kindergarten. "Sweet pea, can you chew and swallow before speaking? I don't need a pancake shower right now," Edward admonishes her. A big gulp of food makes its way down her throat, "Sorry Daddy!" and big toothy grins make their way to both their faces. This is what happiness feels like!

I'm running late for my rotation at the hospital. "Do you want we bring you dinner to work?" Edward asks me, "That would be great, thanks!"

I kiss my husband goodbye

"Love you, honey."

"Love you too, Bee"

I kiss my daughter goodbye.

"Love you, Sweet pea."

"Love you too, Mommy."

It's almost 8pm. It has been a fairly quietday today. It's my second week rotation at the ER for my nurse training. I want to become a neonatal nurse, all thanks to my baby girl. She was born after barely eight months. The people who took care of her helped me to choose.

"Bella, get ready, the victims of a car accident are arriving in five minutes" the head nurse tells me, bringing me back to the present. "What do I do?" "There's a little girl seriously burned, go with her and reassure her." "What's her condition?" "80% of the TBSA is burned from third to fourth degree." "What's her name?" "We don't know, she's unconscious at the moment. The police are trying to identify her. Are you ready?" "Yes ma'am!"

I can hear the ambulance arriving, I'm already in the room assigned to this emergency, watching the nurses getting everything set for the treatment, they are explaining me what I need to do in such cases, but all I can think about is the poor little girl.

"...Several body fractures, but the burns need to be taken care of first..."

The child, from three to six years old, is crying, she's scared. Her face is severely damaged, the right side is completely burned, as well as her hair. Her eyes are closed, the left one is swollen. "Mommy, mommy, it hurts," she hiccups, her voice raspy. "Throat slightly burned," one of the doctors says. "Nurse Cullen, try to calm her down, hold her hand, we need her to stay still," someone tells me. I get closer and take her small hand in mine. My heart aches for her, she's so small. "Hey there, you're doing great, Sweet pea, I know it hurts but you need to stay still so the doctors can make the booboo go," I try to reassure her. She turns her head to me, her right eye blinks few times, then it opens.

That eye, green, like the forest in my home town. The same color as the love of my life's.

"Mommy, make it stop, make it stop, it hurts, mommy, make it stop!"

The little girl squeezes my hand, but I'm trapped. In the most beautiful eye I've ever seen.

She coughs.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

She squeezes my hand again.

"The police identified her as Charlotte Edison Masen Cullen. Four years old"

I think someone is talking somewhere.

"Oh my god, BELLA, BELLA! Oh God. TAKE HER OUT, TAKE HER OUT!"

Someone is shouting, somewhere.

But I'm lost in that beautiful eye.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"IT'S HER DAUGHTER, IT'S HER DAUGHTER!"

_Her daughter..._

_Her daughter..._

_Her daughter..._

"Time of death 21:45"

_Her daughter..._

_Her daughter..._

_Her daughter..._

A piercing scream.

Mine.

**YESTERDAY**

She runs toward me, she's crying. She tries to extinguish the fire with a rough. "No, no, no!" she shouts "NO, NO, NO, NO!" her voice grows louder.

The flames reach my hair. Once they hit my scalp, it's gone.

The fire is dead.

I hear sirens coming closer.

I sob, I cry.

Masen swings back and forth, tears running on her face "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry…" She chants over and over. "I'm sorry, Charlotte, so sorry, so sorry".

Charlotte... Charlotte... Charlotte... The name runs and runs in my head.

I know that name...

I know that name!

And I know why I'm here.

I thought I paid for my mistake.

I thought justice was done.

I thought I didn't deserve what she's done to me.

Nurse Masen stands and come to me, tears still running from her eyes. She releases me. The sirens are closer. I need to hurry.

I can't be on my feet, they are no more. My arms are weak, but I need to do this.

I didn't pay for my mistake.

I take that chain with which I was held captured.

Justice wasn't done.

I wrap the chain around my neck.

I deserve what she did to me.

I hear voices from afar. I must hurry.

I pull the chain with all my strength.

I'm hanging a few feet from the floor. I couldn't manage more.

My sight is blurring, all the air is leaving my lungs.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Cullen, please forgive me." It's all I can say with the oxygen left. My eyes lock with Mrs. Cullen's. She nods lightly.

Now I've paid for my mistake.

Now justice is done.

I welcome the darkness.

**The Seattle Post April 15th 2012**

26 year old Rosalie Hale, Senator Hale's daughter, committed a suicide last night, after have been tortured for several days by Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen.

Miss Hale was arrested 10 years ago for causing a car accident while driving under alcohol influence, that cost life of Charlotte Edison Masen Cullen, four years old, and Edward Masen Cullen, 25 years old, daughter and husband of her torturer.

The senator's heir was given a very light sentence due to her young age at the time, 16, and in most people's opinion, her father's rank.

Isabella Cullen is now held in the Psychiatric ward of the state prison.

**THE END**

**TBSA = Total Body Surface Area; It is an assessment measure of burns of the skin. Source Wikipedia**

**AN: ****I want to thank with all my heart and soul Mary Kitty, without your help and support this story won't be online now and Edward won't be happy in Aruba.**

**Thanks to my Betas BellaEdwardlover1991 and Olena**

**A huge thank you to Diana for the amazing banner for the story (link on my profile).**

**Last but not least all my PLF2 girls for the support and friendship.**


End file.
